Photoshop TSLMasterYT
Photoshop TSLMasterYT is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Synopsis TSLMasterYT has made himself into a monster with Peppa's friends. Now what will Peppa do? Transcript (Intro) Narrator:Are we back to the beginning of the story?! Oh whatever. Long ago, two towns ruled over earth, Peppatown and Nonpeppatown. One day... (The image of figures of Peppa and David distort and the music gets glitchy.) TSLMasterYT (Interrupting the narrator):They all disappeared without a trace! (Title Card) (Cuts to Peppa in a land of emptiness) Peppa:Why am I feeling empty in this place? I've been to an empty place before. So I bet this will be another experience. Ooh, a star. Robotic Voice:Saving file. (BOOM!) Peppa:Woah! (BOOM!) Robotic Voice:Sorry, couldn't save file. (BOOM!) Robotic Voice:Erasing file. (BOOM!) Peppa:WHY?! (Save Box explodes revealing TSLMasterYT.) TSLMasterYT:Hi, it's me. The leader of The Raidings. You really outsmarted me last time. You know we can be revived, right? But in the meantime, I have got your friends now. They are going to overpower me in the process. Peppa:What?! TSLMasterYT:Boy, I really can feel them. Inside of me. Improving my power and defences. Now I can defeat you no trouble. Your friends turned their backs on you, haven't they? They will obey me and fight you. Peppa:But you never win. TSLMasterYT:Well, I just need one more person so I am fully overpowered! Peppa:Oh no, it's me. TSLMasterYT:And then, Peppatown, Nonpeppatown, Everyone. Will know I'm the strongest thing in both towns. Oh and don't worry about your stupid transformation! It'll be useless! You don't think so, well you'll see! I'll keep saving, and saving, and saving over and over so I can be satisfied defeating you again! Huh, do you think you can really beat me? YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT. (TSLMasterYT's face disappears and Peppa's soul appears while her body disappears. The souls of Peppa's friends appear and they move and eventually disappear.) (The background turns flashing red and TSLMasterYT in shadows appears in a new body descending down to Peppa. When he reaches the bottom, his body goes to colour, his face appears in the TV screen and changes into a more ugly face and laughs demonically.) Peppa:Hey you, what the f*ck is going on?! TSLMasterYT:I am going to defeat you once and for all! (Shoots 5 white stars at Peppa.) Try and survive this! (Shoots a squiggly line of grass blocks) Peppa:You will lose at my hand! (Shoots TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Oh, you think your pathetic weapon can defeat me! Wrong! (Pulls out 4 red paint splatters and they all squirt at Peppa.) (The TV screen shows a warning and Pedro's soul.) Peppa:Ready for this alright! (TV goes to static and some battle axes appear, they spin around in a slow circle as they move slowly) Peppa:Pedro uses that weapon so he must be controlling Pedro. (Peppa touches an ACT button and the battle axes turn to plasters. Peppa attracts them and they come to her and heal her.) Peppa:Gee, thanks. I have been damaged but after a fine battle, I can get a good heal. (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT.) TSLMasterYT:No, Pedro! This can't be! (Shoots red squares with holes in them.) Peppa:Ouch! Take this! (Shoots TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Hold on! Did my defence drop?! (Shoots slips of paper) Peppa:You think paper will kill me?! TSLMasterYT:Oh, I think so! (Pulls out 2 garden hoses and they squirt at Peppa.) Peppa:I'm soaked. (The TV screen shows a warning and Rebecca's soul.) Peppa:I'm ready! (TV goes to static and some carrots appear. They appear in circles of 6 and they stretch out while moving simultaneously.) Peppa:Carrots can't even hurt me! (A circle of 5 carrots appears with an ACT button.) (Peppa presses the ACT button and the carrots turn into broccoli and as Peppa touches each one, they heal her.) Peppa:Broccoli is good. (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Why Rebecca, why?! (Throws a circle of hearts at Peppa) Why aren't you dying?! (Shoots 5 white stars at Peppa) Peppa:Determination is protecting me (Shoots TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:I was right! The more friends you save, my defence drops. (Shoots red squares with holes in them.) Peppa:Who's next? (The TV screen shows a warning and Danny's soul.) Peppa:That must be Danny. (TV goes to static and some bombs appear. They fly in lines of 3 through vertical and horizontal directions.) Peppa:Woah! Some bombs! The explosions hurt a bit! (A vertical direction of bombs appear with 2 bombs and an ACT button.) (Peppa presses the ACT button and the bombs turn into bouncy balls with spots that don't disappear when touching an edge and as Peppa touches each one, they heal her.) Peppa:Wow, these bouncy balls look fun! (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:Ugh Danny! (Pulls out 2 garden hoses and squirts them at Peppa.) Peppa:Needless to say, you are getting weaker. TSLMasterYT:Grr! (Shoots a squiggly line of grass blocks) Peppa:Ow, no offence. (TSLMasterYT pulls out 4 red paint splatters and they all squirt at Peppa.) Peppa:Now my pig flesh is partially red. (The TV screen shows a warning and Emily's soul.) (TV goes to static and 6 bows appear. The order goes like this, the bottom and top on the right shoot arrows along with the middle one on the left and vice versa.) Peppa:This one should be easy as long as I don't go past the small gaps. (The middle bow on the right shoots an ACT button.) (Peppa presses the ACT button and the arrows turn into lightning bolts and as Peppa touches each one, they heal her.) (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT) Peppa:That was easy! TSLMasterYT:Emily! You were too easy for Peppa you lazy jerk! (Pulls out 4 red paint splatters and they all squirt at Peppa.) Come on! Attack more! (Pulls out 2 garden hoses and they squirt at Peppa.) Peppa:Ha, I'm too strong for you! (TSLMasterYT shoots 5 white stars at Peppa) (The TV screen shows a warning and George's soul.) Peppa:I gotta get my brother on my side again! (TV goes to static and a blue sword appears. It slashes in the direction of Peppa creating a wave for each slash.) Peppa:That reminds me so much of my brother using the Soar Away Transformation with me. (The sword eventually slashes out an ACT button. (Peppa presses the ACT button and the waves turn into smily faces and as Peppa touches each one, they heal her.) (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:George! How could you! Now there's only 1 left! (Attacks with every attack he used before) When you're finally defeated, I'll satisfy Jazz, Factor and Monstro and they'll satisfy the rest of the Raidings! Peppa:Just die already! (Shoots TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:OOF! (The TV screen shows a warning and Suzy's soul.) (TV goes to static and a hand resembling Suzy's appears. It shoots blue bullets out of its fingers.) Peppa:I gotta get my best friend back. (A bullet hits Peppa) That wasn't enough. (The hand shoots out an ACT Button.) (Peppa presses the ACT button and the bullets turn into hearts and as Peppa touches each one, they heal her.) (The TV goes to a static and the souls of Peppa's friends come out of it. Peppa uses SATF as the souls throw the things they used to heal Peppa at her to power her and heal her up.) Peppa:I'm finally filled with determination! (The TV goes to a static and Peppa goes back to fighting TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:That's it! My defence is gone and I'm weakened! (Shoots hearts at Peppa) (Peppa shoots TSLMasterYT and he gets damaged highly) Peppa:Many shots, (Shoots him again) many damage! (Shoots him again) You will be down once it's over! TSLMasterYT:But I wanted to win! (Peppa shoots 5 bullets) TSLMasterYT:Agh! Peppa:Now die! (Shoots TSLMasterYT again and TV malfunctions) TSLMasterYT:No, this can't happen! (Loads FILE 6.) YOU. IDIOT. (Shoots with every attack he used while loading the files he saved constantly dropping her HP to 1.) Peppa:No, I am doomed. (Gets surrounded by a circle of grass blocks) TSLMasterYT:This is it, I can't wait to defeat you. (The grass blocks close in on Peppa and TSLMasterYT laughs demonically) Peppa:I'm scared! (The souls of Peppa's friends make the grass blocks disappear and heal Peppa.) Peppa:Thank you! TSLMasterYT:What? How could you? (Tries loading again but fails) Where are my powers?! (The souls of Peppa's friends appear) What are Peppa's friends doing?! (The souls attack TSLMasterYT) NOOOO! YOU SOLD ME OUT!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (The background fades to white) (The background turns black again and TSLMasterYT appears back in his normal body, all miserable and weary.) Peppa:Die. (Peppa shoots TSLMasterYT and he dies) Peppa:Yes, he's dead. Not big surprise. (Peppa wakes up and it turns out it was a nightmare.) Peppa:Ooh, that was a nightmare but at least it had a good ending. (Credits) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes that had their title changed